


A Lesson in Subservience

by iterations



Category: Farscape
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aurora Chair shenanigans, Bottom Scorpius, Clones, Dominant Scorpius, Impotent Scorpius, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iterations/pseuds/iterations
Summary: In an attempt to tap into Crichton's wormhole knowledge, Scorpius decides to replicate the duplication technology that Kaarvok used in S3:E6 (Eat Me). What he didn't know was that a mistake was made and what was put inside the copy was not John Crichton.
Relationships: Harvey/Scorpius (Farscape), John Crichton/Scorpius/Harvey (Farscape)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Lesson in Subservience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iblankedonmyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblankedonmyname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Black Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245142) by [iblankedonmyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblankedonmyname/pseuds/iblankedonmyname). 



> This is a gift to the writer who introduced me to the briliant pairing Harvey/Scorpius. Who would've guessed some lewd comments about two weird characters in a fandom for an obscure millennial sci-fi show could lead to such a genuine friendship? I never worked so hard on a one shot as I did on this, it's an act of love.

"Hello John."

The chilling silence of the room was broken by Scorpius’s soft crooning voice. It caressed the outer shell of John Crichton's ear, but there was no way for Crichton to draw back while he was strapped in the aurora chair. Most peacekeepers found Scorpius's voice unnerving. However, there were some individuals that had erotic responses to it, but those were few and far between. Crichton was not one of them.

His breath was most likely scorching against the delicate skin of his prisoner’s ear. Not many sebaceans could endure staying in his proximity without a certain amount of discomfort. Even when wearing his black, leather cooling suit, Scorpius was still boiling compared to them, but Crichton wasn't a sebacean, he was something quite different. He seemed to tolerate the temperature, until he flinched.

The straps that held him bolted to the chair creaked. He sweated heavily in the leather coat and pants that had been duplicated the same as his original’s ensemble. But unlike the other Crichton who had left the command carrier without knowledge of the twinning process, this copy was not going anywhere. Instead, his mind would be broken apart for information. Despite this fact, Crichton beamed.

"Scorpy." 

Crichton was acting quite cheery for a man subjected to solar days of torture and mind segmentation. 

"I hope you're well rested for today's session," Scorpius stated animatedly as he pulled away from Crichton, walking confidently to the console. "Unfortunately special assistant Niem couldn't be with us today. Shall we continue where we left off?"

"How 'bout we take the day off too?" Crichton suggested cheekily. "I know just the perfect little restaurant. It's not Italian, but, it's pretty decent for a space dive–"

His voice was cut off by the penetrating whirr of the chair. The sudden pain made Crichton jerk. His knuckles turned white from clutching the armrest.

"Try not to bite off your tongue," Scorpius reprimanded. "It would impede the interrogation."

Crichton roared as the machine sent invasive pulses into his cerebral tissue. He was breathing rapidly. The shallow gasps prevented him from pulling enough air into his lungs to scream again. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead, wetting his pinched eyebrows. 

Even though Crichton had been belted to the chair continuously, he showed no signs of breaking. The standard peacekeeper interrogation protocol recommended the sessions to last no more than four arns followed by a two arn refractory period. It wasn't working on John, but Scorpius was confident the human would stop resisting eventually. Time was not on Crichton's side. No one was coming to rescue him, after all, the original wasn’t missing.

Scorpius watched Crichton spasm in his restraints until he was frothing from the mouth. Before Scorpius inadvertently caused John's mind to fissure, he turned down the dial on the console, giving the panting man a moment's reprieve. 

"Now show me. Where are you hiding the wormhole knowledge?" 

Scorpius engaged the chair once more, making Crichton clack his teeth together while he convulsed. He was practically steaming with electrical heat when Scorpius powered down the chair for his answer, since he had shown nothing in the device's console.

Crichton sat slumped forward in his restraints, his eyes rolled back into his head while his limbs twitched from the lingering aftershocks. It took him a couple of microns before his body relaxed again.

"That all you got?" Crichton wheezed once he regained control of his vocal cords. "I don't think that was enough to refresh my memory." He tried to gulp down a glob of drool but failed. It dribbled down from the corner of his mouth over his chin.

"I apologize if the chair doesn't live up to your expectations," Scorpius bit off irritably as Crichton began to giggle manically. Scorpius flung out from behind the control panel to hover in front of his victim like a vulture sizing up his latest meal.

"Another brilliant plan foiled, Scorpius." Crichton's laughter turned into stuttering sobs, but it hardly made a difference. His cheeks were already tear streaked from the torture.

Scorpius leaned in closer. He was so near he could lick the brine from Crichton's face when he whispered sternly, "What makes you think my plan is foiled?"

Crichton succumbed into another hysteric bout of laughter. 

"I know you better than you think." He collected himself enough to lock his irises on Scorpius. 

"Is that so," Scorpius hissed. His face gravitated closer to the human. Their noses were almost touching.

"You botched it..." Crichton groaned. "The procedure was a failure. You let the wrong John go."

"The twinning process is nearly flawless," Scorpius scoffed. "What I don't know is how you found out, John. You were unconscious while I performed the procedure."

"A lucky guess," Crichton gloated. "Thanks for confirming it." He shifted uncomfortably in the chair's seat. "You might as well kill me now and stop wasting our time. You could spend decates torturing me and I still wouldn’t tell you shit."

"My scarran heritage prolongs my lifespan significantly. It would be my pleasure torturing you for decates." Scorpius gnashed his teeth menacingly. "I wouldn't worry about me, John. I would worry about you. Think of what you’ll be like after that many aurora chair sessions.”

"Next time you roll that dial, don't hold back!" Crichton spat. His face was carved in a grim expression of defiance. Scorpius was very accustomed to Crichton’s rage, but still below the surface there was...something he didn’t recognize.

“You are requesting death?” Scorpius's accessing eyes scoured the clone for any physical imperfections as if his psyche was as readable as a status report. 

"Precisely," Crichton rasped. "End me already. I quit. Sayonara." 

Scorpius frowned. Crichton was never suicidal before. It was mildly concerning. The Crichton-in-the-chair’s face settled into placidity from his microts-ago insanity.

"Why are you still trying to get the wormhole technology?" Crichton shook his head wearily. 

"Because the scarrans will kill us all without wormhole weapons!" Scorpius snarled.

"If you wanted to deter the scarrans, you could easily design other weapons. Stronger plasma bombs for example. Or even better, bioengineered pathogens. But no no! You insist on obsessing about wormholes!" Crichton chuckled mirthlessly.

Scorpius hissed. It was growing difficult to keep his cool when he had to listen to John's prattle. Scorpius felt his pulse quickening beyond his control.

"You're equally obsessed with John Crichton as you are obsessed with wormholes. Admit it!" Crichton straightened his back. His blue eyes gleamed astutely.

"Absurd!" Scorpius snapped.

"No. You're absurd!" Crichton countered. "You don't even want the knowledge, because that would mean Crichton is useless to you and you'd have to stop pursuing him."

Scorpius growled as his resolve crumbled. He flew on top of Crichton's copy, wrapped both hands around the man's throat, and squeezed. His anger pulsed through him into the realms of dangerous pleasure.

Crichton wheezed. His face reddened, eyes bulging from the strain of not getting enough oxygen into his body. He tried to wiggle his thick neck away from Scorpius’s grip without success. Moments before the duplicate lost consciousness, Scorpius let up the pressure.

Crichton sucked in air like a starved man, and still managed to hoarsely speak.

"He makes you feel alive. No one stirs your emotions like he does." The copy coughed fitfully before leaning back in the chair. "We barely got started and you're already snarling like a beast." Crichton huffed. "Let me go and I promise you I'll help you get this obsession out of your system."

Scorpius was panting harshly, trying to calm his fizzling nerves. This _John _was getting inside his head in a way that was impossible for anyone that didn't know him inside and out. He was warming up to a dangerous level. If he didn't calm down, he would blow a cooling rod.__

__Crichton chuckled bitterly. "I know everything you're thinking because every thought you've ever had, is also _my_ thought. Every time you look at him there's a fire in your eyes no one else stokes." He dropped his voice an octave. It almost sounded sultry. "Every time he and you talk it's always him that ends the conversation. He challenges you like no one else, and you respect him like no one else."_ _

__Scorpius had to use all of his self-restraint to stop himself from choking the life out of the clone. His anger was making the situation hard to analyze, but that was exactly what this man wanted. He was baiting Scorpius and Scorpius was falling into his trap. The situation was spiraling out of control in a way that normal interrogations never did. This duplicate knew exactly where to sink his claws in, ripping at Scorpius's weak spots. Crichton didn't know him well enough to do that._ _

__"You're not John." The realization hit Scorpius like a slap in the face._ _

__The prisoner began to chuckle and then heartily laughed._ _

__"Of course not! I'm _very_ disappointed it took you so long to notice. You're losing your touch, Scorpy." His voice lowered into a whisper, “I know your every dirty secret. How does it feel to finally have your hands on his bare skin? Do you wish you didn't have to wear gloves when you touch him?"_ _

__Scorpius felt his face contort. An animal sound erupted from his throat as he lunged at the helpless man in the chair. His hands slipped perfectly into the already familiar and all together satisfying position around Crichton's neck._ _

__"Yes… wring the life out of me," the impostor in the chair wheezed feverishly with his head thrown back in delight._ _

__Scorpius let go as if burned, barely managing to reel in his emotions, but cycles of self control exercises had not been in vain. He straightened and patted down his armor as if it had been jostled into disarray. The man in the chair was observing him with scientific interest._ _

__"I want to show you something," the impostor said solemnly._ _

__"Show me what?" Scorpius felt his pulse throb in his temples._ _

__"Turn on the chair." John closed his eyes and took a deep breath to center himself._ _

__Reluctantly, but too intrigued not to, Scorpius backed away toward the console and cranked the dial. The chair crackled to life instantly._ _

__Images started to swirl, and a vision materialized on the console's viewing monitor. A fifteen-cycles younger Scorpius was sitting in a prowler, sending a missive to a scarran dreadnought. The memory skipped several arns ahead, showing a massive explosion. The fragments of the destroyed moon fell into a planet's thick atmosphere. The memory ended._ _

__Scorpius powered down the chair abruptly. His face was purposely blank. He quickly erased the recording from the central data bank._ _

__"How did you attain this knowledge?" Scorpius questioned. That anyone besides Scorpius himself knew about this incident was very disconcerting._ _

__"I didn't attain it," Crichton huffed. "You are the only one that has this information. I know you will do anything to learn how to create a wormhole. Even kill your own comrades."_ _

__"You're showing me this because you want to tip the power-balance in your favor." Scorpius scowled._ _

__"No. But consider how I knew it was you who coerced the scarrans to destroy Kratok?" John ground his teeth together._ _

__"It was only a mining colony!" Scorpius spat. "One hundred sebacean lives traded to potentially save millions. They were expendable!"_ _

__"If they were, you wouldn't have done it behind the commandant's back. No one knows you manipulated the scarrans to attack. All those innocent sebacean lives destroyed, only to convince the peacekeepers of the imminent danger the scarrans pose." John leaned back in the chair. His blue eyes glimmered with unknown emotion._ _

__"And it worked! I persuaded them to invest in wormhole research. They handed me control over the Gammak base." Scorpius was seething._ _

__"Yes. And no one knows this except you. You never told anyone…"_ _

__Scorpius couldn't believe he was allowing himself to be goaded by this stranger that seemed to know every thought he'd ever had. It was as if this Crichton was inside his head the same way the Scorpius neuro biotracer was inside John’s._ _

__Scorpius was beginning to think the impostor wasn't an impostor at all. Doctor Kaarvok had been too brilliant to design anything that was flawed, and that included the twinning process. The only snag was… John's mind had not been completely his own at the time of the twinning. There was another entity inside John's head and it would explain why this John knew the things he did..._ _

__"Harvey?" Scorpius exhaled and stared wide-eyed at his own clone inhabiting John’s body._ _

__"Took you long enough," Harvey gleamed._ _

__Scorpius ignored his provocation. Instead, he was occupied with figuring out how the twinning process failed. Harvey was a mere passenger in John's psyche, but in this copy he was in complete control._ _

__"I want to speak with John." Scorpius growled._ _

__Harvey sighed and closed his eyes while he patiently sucked in a deep breath._ _

__"That's not possible," he murmured, looking Scorpius straight in the eyes. "He's not here. It's only me._ _

__"This was a mistake. I'll give the order to have you terminated." Scorpius turned around and started to walk towards the door. Harvey was as stubborn as himself, if not more. Scorpius knew he wouldn't be able to torture the equation out of his head. He had to outsmart the clone._ _

__"Wait."_ _

__Scorpius stopped a few paces from the door. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He knew it was just a bluff. Harvey didn't really want to die. Slowly, he turned around, his brow raised in question._ _

__"Are you done?" Scorpius asked._ _

__"Fine." Harvey relented. "Let's play a game. Let's pretend I'm John."_ _

__"Why would I want to do that?" Scorpius growled at him from the other side of the room._ _

__"Do you really require an answer?" The copy inquired softly. "Come closer. It's the only way to find out what I know."_ _

__Scorpius had a feeling he would regret it later but he still returned to the aurora chair. To counteract his apparent obedience, he grabbed the clone's chin and lifted his face roughly._ _

__"Show me the equation." Scorpius was feeling giddy in a way he hadn't for a long time._ _

__"Motivate me." Harvey whispered challengingly._ _

__Scorpius's eyes roamed over Crichton's face to linger on his full lips. His fingers explored upwards. Without intent, his index finger delved between the soft blood-filled flesh and into the human's damp mouth. Scorpius penetrated the duplicate down to his knuckle. Harvey sucked his gloved finger greedily for a moment before Scorpius retracted his digit with a wet pop._ _

__Harvey smiled confidently. He shifted in his seat, attempting to position himself more comfortably._ _

__"Now you've been inside of me. Don't you think it's time John should be inside of you?" His suggestion was put forth with outermost simplicity. As if he was asking for a glass of water._ _

__"I know you want to," the duplicate continued. "Let me do this for you. Maybe afterwards, you can think straight again and devise another plan to get the information you crave."_ _

__Scorpius was affronted. The proposition was ludicrous. It was the last thing he wanted out of Crichton._ _

__"I know you're curious. I know John more intimately than you and from my experience, he is an excellent lover." The copy bit his lower lip as he regarded Scorpius's scowling face._ _

__"Let me–" Crichton suddenly leaned forward as far as his restraints allowed and licked a stripe over Scorpius's cheek. Scorpius shuddered while his eyes closed on their own volition. He felt staggered by the duplicate's surprise incursion. "–satiate that curiosity."_ _

__Scorpius snarled and caught John's earlobe between his teeth before he could pull back. He growled while nibbling on it only to let go abruptly._ _

__"If we're doing this, you will do as I say. My command carrier. My rules." Scorpius stared coldly into Crichton's bright eyes._ _

__"I doubt you'll be content with that arrangement for long. Fine. We'll play by your rules. What do you want me to do?" Harvey queried flirtatiously_ _

__"Stay still."_ _

__Harvey complied while Scorpius undid his bonds with striking fervor. He hardly noticed what he had done until he saw Crichton excitedly rub his bruised wrists._ _

__"I already regret this."_ _

__"I appreciate your trust," Harvey gave Scorpius a slow nod._ _

__Scorpius was unsure what to do next. He had no plan in mind. No elaborate scheme to bend Harvey to his will. The only thing he was certain of was that Harvey couldn't be trusted. For now, all he could think of was to play along to discover Harvey's intentions._ _

__"If we're doing this. Can you at least try to be more like John?" Scorpius scowled tighter now than any moment before during this frustrating and strange interrogation._ _

__"What, like this Scorpy?” Crichton wiggled his eyebrows and laughed heartily. “Want me to be an annoying jackass?"_ _

__"Don't provoke me."_ _

__Scorpius could barely restrain himself. He rarely punched others but the way this man was playing with his patience was strenuous._ _

__"You love it when John provokes you," The clone teased._ _

__"I. Do. Not." Scorpius hissed._ _

__"Tsk." The newly freed man in the chair snorted. "Whatever you say."_ _

__It was surprising to Scorpius that Harvey hadn't tried to escape yet. He was sitting in the aurora chair like an obedient pet, waiting to be punished by his master._ _

__"What is it that you want?" Scorpius queried, genuinely curious about what the man would answer. "You're baring your neck to a monster. For what? A moment of self-indulgent pleasure?"_ _

__"Don't play coy. It doesn't suit men of our stature," Harvey sneered. When Scorpius didn't contradict him, he continued, "you want to absorb him, devour his psyche. But we both know you're not interested in killing him."_ _

__"I don't have the same reservations about you. You try my patience."_ _

__"True," the duplicate replied. "But ask yourself, if you're willing to lower yourself to self-defilement." This was stated with a cryptic edge._ _

__Scorpius looked down to only now notice the way Crichton's pants were pitched by a straining erection. His own blood was roused by anger and humiliation. If it had been a possibility the intensity of his emotions might have teased a similar erection out of him._ _

__Crichton sat comfortably in the chair with a smile playing on his lips. He was waiting for Scorpius to make the next move._ _

__Scorpius wrapped his fingers around the copy's throat and squeezed. A wheeze spilled between John's clenched teeth. His eyes bulged as he tried to breathe but couldn't suck in air through his compressed windpipe. The bulge in his pants throbbed against the leather. It wouldn't surprise Scorpius if the man ejaculated before death. It wasn't uncommon to experience climax in the moments before unconsciousness. He was a master in the art of choking. It was an art form. To manipulate the body into a dangerous high._ _

__He stared into John's eyes and growled. Watching the fear and pleasure dim the recipient's eyes was what made the entire act enjoyable. He already felt the adrenaline surge through his veins. It made him uncomfortably hot, but it was a delicious pain. Scorpius huffed raggedly in John's face._ _

__John scrambled to unbuckle his belt. His entire body was shivering as his hands found the clasp. Clumsily, he worked it open and managed to pull down his pants to his thighs. His erection slapped against his stomach. The saturated tip weeped dribbles of precum._ _

__The distraction his cock made was enough to make John overpower Scorpius and wring his arms from his neck. He panted greedily and punched Scorpius in the face. The halfbreed's pale blue eyes widened as dark blood started to trickle from a nostril._ _

__"Enough of that Scorpy!" John roared elevatedly. "Are you sucking my dick or what?"_ _

__Scorpius looked at his engorged penis and scowled._ _

__"I would never." Scorpius swiped the tip of his tongue over his upper lip, where a trail of blood from his nose dampened the creases above his mouth._ _

__"Oh, that’s a shame..." John knitted his brow and looked sulkingly at Scorpius. "I would suck you off but we know that's not an option."_ _

__"It is not." Scorpius stated sourly._ _

__"Then there's only two things you can do," John asserted. "Kill me–" he tilted his head back slightly to show off his throat. "–or succumb to me."_ _

__'John' circled his captor slowly while looking him up and down. He stopped behind Scorpius's back. Without warning, he caught Scorpius in a choke hold and bent him backwards. Scorpius tilted his head into the motion and glowered at him. He hissed snake-like._ _

__John pulled Scorpius's scaled back against his front. His erection pressed between them, hot and heavy. Scorpius's stomach was heaving with every deep breath as he tried to settle his racing pulse._ _

__"Hey Scorpy," John whispered into the side of his skull-cap. "I wonder what you feel like inside." He dragged his tongue over Scorpius's neck guard. Scorpius had to close his eyes. He could feel John push against him through the leather. “Do you wonder what I feel like inside you?”_ _

__Scorpius gasped when John ground his erection against his backside. Due to Crichton’s choke, Scorpius’s blood wasn’t pumping heartily to his head, instead it trickled. What remained in his skull rushed in his ears, drowning everything out._ _

__"I'll let you go if you promise to stay calm." Crichton squeezed his throat with the bend of his elbow._ _

__"I'm always. Calm," Scorpius mouthed distractedly._ _

__The clone chuckled amusedly with John's voice. "Of course we are."_ _

__He let go of Scorpius who immediately straightened and spun around._ _

__"You're forgetting who is in charge," Scorpius barked gutturally._ _

__"You still can't accept it. I know you. I know what you think." Crichton testified. "I don't need your submission. This is surely more for you than it is for me."_ _

__Scorpius couldn't seem to wipe off his scowl. It was etched into his face, a permanent twist of his mouth he stubbornly held onto like a fuzzy blanket. Of course he was curious. Who wouldn't be!? Would he ask that favor from one of his junior officers? Hardly. Braca? He couldn't decide if the very thought was laughable or sickening. With his own deficiency often so painfully crippling, wasn't what John suggested the most logical option? He certainly wasn't a penetrator, but did he have the confidence to hand over the control to someone else?_ _

__"Accept me. Accept yourself. You'll never get a more straightforward proposition."_ _

__Scorpius backed until his legs hit the edge of the aurora chair's seat. He sank down, careful not to place his feet in the stirrups. His face tilted up towards John, who prowled forward with a smirk. His cock jutted out from his groin like a torturing device._ _

__"Did you know John is an excellent kisser?" The duplicate simpered, he ghosted his lips over Scorpius's face._ _

__"You know perfectly well I'm not familiar with his kissing," Scorpius hissed._ _

__"Ah," Crichton sighed. "I keep forgetting. We are a naturally awkward gimp." He moved down on Scorpius's mouth and pressed his tongue inside. Scorpius sputtered around the intrusion. His eyes were blown wide. Too shocked to bite down on it or move his head out of the way, Scorpius didn't move a muscle._ _

__John pulled back with a snap. He licked the spittle from his lips._ _

__"I don't know Scorpy… You'll have to practice," he chuckled grimly. "That was the worst kiss John could recall."_ _

__"Then see yourself out the door so I can have you terminated," Scorpius growled._ _

__"Hmmm..." Crichton acted as if he was considering it. Then he started laughing and placed his hands on Scorpius's thighs. "I don't think so."_ _

__The heat from 'John's' hands on his legs was excruciating and the clone wasn't even touching his skin directly. The man in front of Scorpius wasn't _John_. Not even in his most secret fantasies had he dreamt about being in this situation. Not with any individual with a penis to be frank and certainly not with his long time nemesis. He was what others would consider _unsullied_ , and the only person he ever considered doing it with – was he really another person? – was standing uncomfortably close to him._ _

__Crichton grinned. It was as if he could read Scorpius's mind. In a way it wasn't surprising given their shared past, but at some point inside Crichton's brain, the Scorpius clone had become Harvey. A separate entity with his own agenda._ _

__Suddenly their lips were connecting again, but Crichton didn't repeat his obnoxious act of dominance. The tip of his tongue was nearly palpitating Scorpius's lips, coaxing him to open up slowly and accept the strange organ. John's eyes looked too bright to stare into. It was too easy to lose all his grudges. To save his dignity, maybe even his soul, as John would call it, Scorpius closed his eyes and let himself drift away._ _

__When they parted, John had somehow managed to remove Scorpius's codpiece without him noticing. The reinforced piece of armor was lying discarded beneath the aurora chair._ _

__"I forgot how much this hurts." Crichton said dreamily while he trailed his fingertips over the gnarled area constituting Scorpius's groin. The exposed skin was like touching hot sand._ _

__"Get on with it," Scorpius snarled. He gritted his teeth. The scorching heat of his uncooled groin tormented him._ _

__"Over 40 cycles of living in this body… I'd say our testicles are well past hard boiled."_ _

__"Enough with the assertions," Scorpius scoffed. Genetics were often cruel, and for hybrids it was often moreso. Scorpius inherited the scarran internal genitalia, and the sebacean sensitivity to heat was at its most prominent in this area. He was not only sterile from it, but it also effectively castrated him._ _

__"As you please," John exclaimed as his fingers crawled south and drove his index into Scorpius's anus._ _

__Scorpius hissed from surprise, discomfort, and a little bit of excitement. The appendage was small, but dry. It was giving Scorpius second, and even third, thoughts about the sanity of what was about to happen._ _

__"So hard up," Crichton tsked and shook his head disapprovingly. "I think you're going to need a lot of help to loosen up, but don't worry! John is here."_ _

__He withdrew his finger from its tight clutch. Scorpius exhaled heavily. He gritted his teeth and gave John his most venomous glare._ _

__"I forgot the lube!" John slapped his forehead. "But If I recall correctly…" The man that looked like John Crichton fished up a medical case that was stashed in a drawer on the control console. He started to scrounge its contents, throwing syringes and sterile gauze around him until he found a small bottle._ _

__"This," Crichton divulged as he held up the container in the light of the chair's platform. "This will do."_ _

__Scorpius snarled and made an attempt to get off the chair. His movement was stopped by Crichton's hand. The pads of the human's fingers rested firmly but exquisitely against his torso._ _

__"Endoscopic grease."_ _

__John flared off a triumphant smile. Perfect teeth twinkling. Without further suspension, Crichton opened the lid, pressed out a gelatinous scoop into his palm, and applied the lube to his erection. He squeezed some inside Scorpius's hole for good measure while humming one if John's Earth tunes._ _

__Anticipation started to smother Scorpius's simmering anger. The head of Crichton's cock prodded his rectum, but it was as smooth as his tongue, quite undaunting. Even the sharp burn when he stretched him open wide for the first time was tolerable. Scorpius had not expected it, but as John started to fill him, a new kind of feeling drenched him. Arousal._ _

__The bright light of the aurora chair blinded him when the filling sensation made him throw his head back. Scorpius closed his eyes. Behind the lids he could see the light as a fiery mosaic. He sucked in a breath through gritted teeth as John grunted and hilted himself._ _

__"This is a new experience," Crichton exhaled heavily. He moved his hands over Scorpius's armored suit, resting at the arcs of his pelvic bone, murmuring huskily, "Feels good."_ _

__To Scorpius, unlike the slobbery, invasive mouth-connecting, this was tolerable. The stretch around his sphincter wasn't even uncomfortable anymore while his constant pain efficiently dulled all other minor discomforts. But yes, it did feel good, if odd. Electrifying, even._ _

__Crichton pulled halfway out and then he snapped his hips forward, sliding in deep again. The lubrication was helpful, it made the penetration seem almost effortless, but the piercing impact made Scorpius grunt._ _

__The consecutive pushes had him gripping the chair's arm rests until his knuckles creaked. The friction seemed to make his insides swell. His blood was rushing somewhere, but obviously not his penis, never his penis. It was still tucked away dormant in his sheath. However, John's cock was stimulating something. Something deep inside him that Scorpius didn't know existed. The constant grinding of the limb pushing inside him was making his insides throb uncontrollably._ _

__"Ah!" Crichton moaned as beads of sweat started to appear on his face. This time in pleasure instead of pain._ _

__"Harder!" Scorpius snarled deliriously between thrusts. The tension inside him was building like an inflating supernova. He ground his molars while drops of spittle flew out between his clenched jaw. The black mound of his heaving torso moved up and down rapidly as he panted in time with the motions of Crichton's plundering cock._ _

__Scorpius rocked back into him, rolling his hips to stimulate the spot inside Scorpius that made his thighs shudder. Every squishy smack wound him up tighter. The pain was addictive, when he closed his eyes he could see stars swirling around a supermassive black hole. It was drawing everything to its center. Devouring the entire universe._ _

__"Spectacular," Crichton wheezed. The man was pounding deep into Scorpius. His pace was increasing into violence._ _

__Open mouthed, scorching hot, Scorpius was hyperventilating. The incredible sensation crested until he couldn't contain it anymore. His sphincter clenched down and spasmed as his nerves exploded like the nut beneath an over pressurized valve. He couldn't make a sound, only gape and gasp for air as his body trembled. The hatch to his cranial cooling-unit ejected with a mechanical hiss._ _

__John pummeled his intestines ravenously until he faltered and groaned out his release deep inside Scorpius's colon. Tepid jets only cooled Scorpius’s burning insides momentarily. He was burning up without the aid of the functioning cooling rod. Scorpius scrambled weakly against John's torso to make the other man aware of his predicament. Despite his squirming and listless pushing, Crichton slid out lazily with a satisfied huff. Scorpius clutched the chair in agony as his body slowly succumbed to heat delirium as Crichton staggered to the console_ _

__In what seemed like deliberate clumsiness, Crichton smashed the button to activate the aurora chair. As the binds snapped Scorpius's hands and feet in place, Scorpius hissed like a scarran and bared his teeth until his black gums were showing. He was a fool! Duped by his idiotic clone! Harvey adjusted the power regulator to a mild setting used for slow torture._ _

__"Sorry daddio," he said with a not so sorry voice. "I think I overstayed my welcome, and it's time I moved on."_ _

__After Harvey expertly replaced the burnt out cooling rod with a fresh one from Scorpius's belt, the chair hummed steadily and started to spin Thankfully, Harvey refastened the codpiece and gave Scorpius a final salute before jogging towards the exit._ _

__Scorpius roared, pulling at the chair's restraints to no avail. He would be stuck where he was until his assistant got tired of waiting. And special assistant Niem was a notoriously patient woman._ _


End file.
